


Forever

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Le Morte d'Arthur - Thomas Malory
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Exhaustion, Fluff, Holy Grail, Knights - Freeform, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Quests, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: “Forever,” he breathed. “Stay with me forever, Percival. Please.”
Relationships: Galahad/Percival (Arthurian)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts).



> only 4 months after my awful uni paper about it I am finally writinig my first Le Morte d'Arthur fanfic XD joyyy
> 
> let me just say that I love Galahad and will protect him with my life

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

After years of questing, fighting, struggling he was finally here, in Carbonek. He had reached it. And there was it, the Grail, and it was shining as brightly and glowing as warmly as it had in his dreams. Finally, he had found it. Galahad sank to his knees in awe and exhaustion.

Behind him he felt Percival’s presence, he felt his boyfriend’s hand on his shoulder, but his eyes stayed fixed on the Grail. Something stirred deep inside his chest, something hot and so mighty that it overwhelmed him completely. His fingers were shaking.

“It is all right. You did it, love. You did it,” Percival whispered behind him.

Galahad felt dizzy all of a sudden and he was glad when Percival’s strong arms were there to catch him when he fell and nearly crashed onto the cool stone floor. It was all too much. The long journey to Carbonek, the quests he had had to complete, the years spent searching and wandering and longing. And not just for the Grail.

There had been Percival. From the moment Galahad had first laid his eyes upon him he had felt it. A longing that had been planted into his heart but never reached his flesh. A longing, a love, so pure and whole that not even the Grail could object to it. Not even the Grail could deny it to him. Not now, not ever.

Not when Percival carefully picked him up and placed a chaste kiss on Galahad’s brow. Not when he weakly snuggled into his lover’s embrace while Percival carried him through the many rooms and corridors in this castle until they reached a room with a large bed on which Percival placed him. With a sigh Galahad closed his eyes.

“Hey… hey, don’t fall asleep on me now. We still have to get you out of your armour first.” Percival nudged his side. “Come, sit up. I need to take off your chainmail.”

Galahad groaned when Percival helped him into an upright position. He let his boyfriend take off his helmet and even lifted his arms so he could help him out of his chainmail and gambeson. Then he slumped back down onto the mattress.

Percival sighed as he stowed away the armour. “All right, we can wash you tomorrow. For now, go to sleep.”

“Mhh…” Galahad yawned and stretched his back. “Thank you. For everything.”

And he meant everything. Everything from their first awkward meeting to the shared search for the Holy Grail to their clumsy love confessions. Their mutual relief when they found out that they both had the same intentions. That they both felt deep and unconditional love towards the other while yet having no carnal desire for him. Both had been worried of endangering the quest by their newfound love, not knowing and yet fearing that the respective other would expect more of a relationship, a different kind of intimacy than they were willing to give. Both had been relieved to find out that this was not the case.

“Move over.” Percival poked Galahad’s ribs. He had thrown his own chainmail on Galahad’s armour that was piled in a corner and not bothered about washing either. Let there be rust stains on the bed sheets. He didn’t care. He was too tired.

Galahad barely moved when Percival crawled under the covers, but he happily melted into his touch when his boyfriend spooned him from behind. When Percival stroked his hair he smiled.

“You know what?”

“Hm?”

“I may have found the Grail. But you will forever be the greatest treasure I could hope to call mine,” Galahad whispered.

“And I am glad to be yours. I will stay by your side till the day I die.”

Galahad hugged Percival’s arm that was draped across his chest close to his heart. “I cannot believe that my grandfather warned me of this. Why should love be dangerous or impure? This is the most holy thing I have ever felt. You are a blessing, Percival. You keep my soul alive. You are more than I could ever have wished for. And to imagine that I used to fear it…”

“King Pelles didn’t know what he was talking about. He couldn’t,” Percival reassured him. “Not many people experience a bond like the one we share. It truly is a blessing.”

“I am so glad that I found you. Found the love we share. I have always been afraid that the Grail wanted me to be alone.”

“You will never be alone, Galahad. I will never leave your side, as long as you want to have me.”

Galahad turned around and pressed their foreheads together. The tips of their noses touched. “Forever,” he breathed. “Stay with me forever, Percival. Please.”

“Forever then. I promise. Forever.” Percival’s words were soft and tender, just like his arms when he now pulled Galahad even closer.

Galahad sighed quietly. He closed his eyes and let himself be carried away by the dark waves of restful sleep. For the first time in years he did not dream of the Grail, no visions disrupted his sleep, no confusing dreams that made him scream and wake up all sweaty and thrashing in the middle of the night with Percival having to calm him. The Grail was an honour, he knew that, he felt that, but it was also a burden. Percival had always been there to help him carry it. He truly had been blessed.

In the soft moonlight Percival looked down at the sleeping form of his boyfriend in his arms. He felt his breath brushing warmly against his skin, he felt his golden locks tickling his skin, he saw smudges of rust and dirt on his face and neck. He just watched him. And in these moments his heart was filled to the brim with nothing but joy and unconditional, undying love he held for this man. They had gone through a lot together. They had achieved everything and won so much. Yet Percival was certain that the holiest thing they had found along the way was the precious love they shared. A love as chaste and pure and holy as the Grail itself.

A love that would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave me comments and Kudos! :D


End file.
